And the sun on your face
by MintamMoom
Summary: Sakura Haruno est une jeune fille de 17 ans. Et comme tous les jeunes de son âge, elle découvre de nouvelles expériences. L'une d'elle s'appele Sasuke Uchiwa...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes & à tous.

Ceci est ma première fiction donc j'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis. Merci d'avance & bonne lecture =)

CHAPTER 1 :

- SAAAAKUUUUURAAAAA !

Je me réveilla avec un mal de tête affreux. Bon dieu, pourquoi avoir bu autant d'alcool hier ? Ah oui, je me souviens, c'était l'anniversaire d'Ino. Bref. Allez Sakura, ouvre les yeux, c'est pas si compliqué, si ?

- Lève-toi !

Hop, on ouvre les yeux pour voir... une Ino avec une affreuse tête de lendemain de soirée, c'est quoi cette vision.

*Rire*

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? J'ai un truc entre les dents ou quoi ?

- N..non t'as juste... une tête de ouf !

Bam !

- Putain, Ino, t'es tarée j'ai un de ces mal de crâne !

- Fallait pas te foutre de moi, elle retira l'oreiller qu'elle venait de me balancer en pleine tête et me dit, tiens prends ça.

Elle me tendait une verre d'eau ainsi qu'un comprimé de doliprane. Je la remerciais du regard.

- Ben dis donc hier t'étais sacrément bourrée !

- Ah ? Répondis-je.

- Oui quand même... Faire un striptease spécialement pour Naruto... C'est fou !

Je manqua de m'étrangler.

- Qu..QUOI ?

Ino explosa de rire.

- Ahah, je t'ai bien eu, bubble-gum !

- Pfff, t'es vraiment trop naze...

Je lui fit une grimace et me releva. Oula, ça tournait beaucoup trop pour moi. Je me dirigea vers la douche, saisi une serviette puis commença à me déshabiller.

- Euh...

Je fis volte-face et découvrit une tête blonde dépassant de la baignoire. J'eu du mal à analyser la situation quand je me rendis compte que j'étais à moitié nue devant Naruto, je pris la serviette le plus vite possible en l'enroulant autour de ma poitrine.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? Hurlais-je.

- B..ben y avait plus de place pour dormir donc... j'ai squatté la baignoire.

- ET BIEN SORS DE LA !

Je savais que le rouge aux joues m'était monté depuis quelques temps et je pense que moi aussi, j'aurais réagi comme Naruto, c'est-à-dire rire aux éclats. Mais là c'était moi la victime et je ne trouvais pas ça drôle.

Naruto s'éclipsa et juste avant de sortir me dit :

- Pas mal cet ensemble en dentelle.

Je lui jeta un flacon de shampoing que je venais de trouver sur la commode mais il l'évita en refermant la porte. Je l'entendis rigoler.

Je sortis de la salle de bain. Ino et Naruto étaient affalée dans le canapé à regarder la télé.

- Ca va mieux ta tête ? me demanda Ino avec un petit sourire au lèvres.

- Mouais...

- Bon, à mon tour, dit Ino et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Je pris la place d'Ino aux côtés de Naruto.

Celui-ci était en train de me toiser.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? J'aime pas quand tu me regarde comme ça !

- Oh rien... Je me remémore juste ton ensemble...

*PAF*

Naruto se tenait la joue avec sa main.

- Si on peut même plus rigoler, souffla-t-il.

On regarda la télé en attendant qu'Ino sorte de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Naruto nous dit aurevoir car il devait rentrer chez lui.

Ino s'allongea sur son lit.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? me fit-elle

- Bin raconte, hier ...

- Oui ?

- Avec Kiba, sale cachotière !

Elle rougit.

- Ahahah, je savais bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre toi et lui...

- On s'est embrassé, murmura-t-elle. ET C'ETAIT CARREMENT GENIAL ! cria-t-elle.

Nous rigolions quand mon portable se mit à vibrer.

*sms de Kiba*

Salut Saku, t'aurais pas le numéro d'Ino ? Je dois lui rentre un truc et c'est urgent !

Je le lu à haute voix et regarda Ino pour voir sa réaction. Elle sembla réfléchir puis pris une teinte couleur tomate.

- Qu'est que c'est ce truc ?

- Euh r..rien, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ino, tu me caches des choses et je n'aime pas ça.

- Allez, réponds-lui s'teupléééé, supplia-t-elle.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il a et qui t'appartient !

- Pffff, Kiba a... En fait on...

- Accouches !

- Hier soir, on s'est éclipsés dans sa voiture pour être tranquille et...

- Vous ne vous êtes pas QUE embrassés... Soufflai-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, euh il faut vraiment que tu lui répondes parce qu'il a mon soutien-gorges préféré... Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Le rouge ? Ah ! Sacré Ino !

- Roo c'est bon, t'es pas mieux que moi, toi !

- Ah bon ? Et qu'ai-je fait ? Je te signale que je ne me suis pas amené dans la voiture d'un gars et que j'y ai laissé mon soutif...

- Non peut-être, mais moi je n'ai pas dévoré des yeux le cousin de Tenten hier soir...

- Mais il était vraiment trop canon, dit-je en rigolant.

- Autant que Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Je regardais Ino, elle m'énervait de toujours parler de lui ! Ce n'était qu'un crétin de notre classe. Enfin, par crétin j'entends que c'est le mec le plus beau qu'il m'ai jamais été donné de voir. Mais aussi, que ce gars était un vrai tombeur et qu'il était rare de le voir deux fois de suite avec la même fille. Et puis, c'était la personne la plus imbue d'elle-même que j'ais jamais connu.

- Apparemment non, murmura Ino. Enfin c'est cool que tu te sois décidé à parler à Sasori... Depuis le temps que t'as flashé dessus, il était temps !

- Oui, il est parfait. Dis-je, des étoiles plein les yeux. Bon, je vais y aller, moi. Je dois réviser ma philo, j'ai une interro demain !

- Tu pars parce que je t'ai énervé en parlant de l'Uchiwa ou...

Je lui fis un sourire.

- Non, Ino, j'dois vraiment y aller. Tu pourras passer si jamais Kiba n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, dis-je en rigolant.

- Salope ! *smile*

Je l'embrassa sur la joue et sorti de chez elle. Je dévala les escaliers pour me retrouver dehors. Il faisait beau malgré le fait que l'on soit en automne.

J'alluma mon Ipod, et marchais tranquillement lorsque je vit Tenten qui courrait vers moi, accompagné de son (fabuleux) cousin : Sasori.

- SAKURA ! Tu vas bien ? C'était cool la soirée hier soir, hein ? Là on va chez Ino parce j'ai oublié mon téléphone et ...

- Tenten, calme-toi, tu vois bien qu'elle vient juste de se réveiller, dit Sasori. Il m'adressa un sourire, et le rouge me monta aux joues.

- Me..merci. Depêche-toi d'y aller car Kiba va passer la voir, donc ...

Tenten me regarda avec de gros yeux puis sourit.

- Ino et ... Kiba ?

- Ouais, faut croire, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je sentais que Sasori me regardais et je rougis. Je vais vous laisser, bonne journée, hein ?

- Dis, tu veux qu'on révise ensemble pour l'interro demain ? me questionna Tenten.

- Pourquoi pas, tu pourras passer chez moi, on sera plus tranquille.

- Euh oui, mais j'peux amener mon cousin parce qu'il va s'ennuyer sinon et..

- Mais oui pas de soucis, plus on est de fous plus on rit !

Sasori me regardait toujours, un sourire à ses lèvres.

Décidément ce gars avait un p'tit quelque chose qui ne me laissait pas indifférente.

- Bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure !

J'arriva en bas de chez moi, je sortis le trousseau de clefs puis commença l'ascension des étages. J'habitais au 5ème. C'était un petit appartement mais il me suffisait amplement. C'était Mon chez moi.

Je pris le courrier qui était étalé par terre (faut vraiment que je fasse installer une vraie boîte aux lettres) et remarqua la lettre de mon frère. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et lu :

Salut soeurette !

J'espère que ton emmènagement s'est bien passé. Je passerais te voir dès que j'en aurais l'occasion !

Bisous.

Ps : C'est de la part de Tante Kitsune. Sympa la tata !

Juugo.

Je prit l'argent qui était au fond de l'enveloppe et le déposa dans le pot qui se trouvait sur ma table basse.

J'entrepris de faire mes devoirs dans le salon, je mit de la musique (Lying to the most fun a girl... de Panic!) puis ouvrit mon énorme cahier de philosophie. C'est partiiii pour la torture !

*Le temps passe*

Pfiou ! J'en peux plus, moi ! Il est quel heure ? 15h43. Quoi déjà ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Tenten ?

*Ding dong*

Ah ba quand on parle du loup !

J'alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec... Sasori ?

Non, juste Naruto. Pfff

- Bah dis donc t'en fais un tête ? C'est fou c'que t'as l'air heureuse de me voir !

- Oh c'est pas contre toi, Naruto, c'est juste que je suis en pleine révision et que je m'attendais à voir...

- Salut Tenten ! Salut cousin de Tenten ! S'exlama Naruto, en regardant dans le couloir.

- Coucou Naruto, et il s'appelle Sasori : SA-SO-RI. Répondit Tenten.

- *smile* Désolé.

Ils entrèrent tous dans mon appart'. Je sentais le regard de Sasori posé sur moi. Non Sakura, on ne rougit pas !

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Ouaip, dit Naruto, un coca ?

- Deux, suiva Tenten.

- Et toi, Sasori ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non merci, Sakura.

- Okey, bah j'vais préparer tout ça, installez-vous.

J'allai dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et sortit 2 canettes de coca-cola. Je me retourna et rentra dans une personne. Ce qui eut pour but de me faire lâcher ce que j'avais dans les mains.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

- N..non, pas du tout, t'inquiètes. Je fais toujours ça, lâcher les trucs que j'ai dans les mains, c'est un rituel...

Sasori ria, et je le suivis.

Naruto arriva.

- Bin dis donc, j'pensais pas que c'était aussi long et aussi drôle d'aller chercher des cocas !

- Désolé Naruto. Dis-je

Je me baissa pour ramasser les canettes et Sasori m'aida.

Nous revenions dans le salon quand Tenten, qui était en train de feuilleter mon cahier de notes, dit :

- T'as déjà révisé tout ça ? Non mais attend, je n'ai même pas le quart de tes cours !

- C'est pour ça qu'on va réviser ensemble, Tenten... lui dis-je en souriant.

- Ah en fait c'est pas une fête improvisé ? Demanda Naruto.

- Baka ! Répondit Tenten. Ce qui fit sourire Sasori et par la même occasion, moi-même.

- Pff, souffla Naruto, bah je fais quoi moi ? Ino est avec Kiba, Hinata a un repas de famille et Sasuke ne répond pas au téléphone...

- En gros, t'es en train de dire que je suis ton bouche-trou. C'est ça non ? M'esclamai-je.

- Mais non, Sakura-chan ! C'est juste que je m'ennuie moi sans toi !

- Oh c'est chou. Mais là faut qu'on révise. Tu peux toujours rester, ça fera de la compagnie à Sasori.

- Chouette ! Bon, on peut jouer à ta Play, Saku ?

- Oui, les jeux sont dans le tiroir.

On s'installa autour de la table avec Tenten, pendant que les gars regardaient le jeu auquel ils pourraient jouer.

- QUOIII ? TU JOUES A GTA, TOI ? Cria Naruto.

- Bin oui, y a pas que toi qui aime conduire une voiture et écraser les gens sur la route, dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

- Euh, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser conduire...

Je jeta discrètement un regard à Sasori. Sauf que question discrétion, j'aurais pu faire mieux. Il me fixa et je dû baisser les yeux sans quoi mon visage allait virer au rouge écarlate.

Cela faisait 2 heures que Tenten et moi étions en pleine révision et que les garçons s'acharnaient à tuer des prostitués...

*Ding dong*

Quoi encore ? Il est 18h quand même. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et passe devant les gars complètement omnibulés par le jeu vidéo... Quoi que non, Sasori a relevé la tête pour me... mater ? Quoi ? Lui me mate ? Youhou !

- Coucou ! Désolé Kiba était au mieux de sa forme donc...

Ino se tut dès qu'elle vit que je n'étais pas seule.

Naruto explosa de rire pendant que Tenten et Sasori esquissaient un sourire.

- T'aurais pu me dire que t'avais du monde ! M'injuria Ino.

- Désolé tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps. *smile*

Tenten regarda l'heure.

- Oh il est déjà si tard ? On va y aller, Sasori.

- Okey. Répondit l'interréssé.

- Merci Sakura, j'espère que j'aurais une bonne note !

- T'en fais pas, Tenten, ça va aller. Bon j'vous raccompagne alors.

Sasori et Tenten se dirigèrent vers la sortie pendant qu'Ino relaya Sasori à la manette.

On descendit les escaliers et arrivés à la porte, le portable de Tenten se mit à sonner. Elle s'éloigna de nous pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

- Sympa ton appart, me dis Sasori.

- Merci. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé.

- Non, j'avais de quoi me distraire, souffla-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

Et hop, je rougis de nouveau.

- T'es mignonne quand tu rougis...

Il s'approcha de moi, nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, et m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Juste avant que Tenten ne revienne pour me voir toute embarrassée.

- Bin qu'est-ce que t'as, Saku ?

- Ri..rien. Allez, rentrez bien !

Sasori se retourna et me fit un sourire que je lui rendis. Mon coeur fit une embardée.

Je me sentais légère. Heureuse. J'aurais tellement voulu l'embrasser pour de vrai !

Je remontai les escaliers et entra chez moi.

- Bah qu'est-ce que t'as Sakura-chan, t'as l'air bizarre ?

- Cherche pas, Naruto, c'est l'effet Sasori, plaisanta Ino.

- Qu..quoi ? Ce mec te plaît ?

- Un peu, Naruto. lui répondis-je

- Mon oeil, il t'as carrément taper dans l'oeil si tu veux mon avis !

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, ma chère Ino, dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Pour seule réponse, je reçu un coussin en pleine face.

Et c'est parti pour une bataille de polochon !

- Pfiou ! A..ar..arrête Na..naruto... J'suis morte...là, s'éssoufla Ino.

- Bin dis donc t'es pas très endurante Ino, Kiba doit s'ennuyer au pieu avec toi.

*silence*

On regarde Naruto avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Bin quoi, les filles ? Dit-il en se grattant la tête avec un sourire gêné.

*BAM*

Il s'est pris deux oreillers en pleine tête. Et on lui saute dessus. La bataille fait rage pendant au moins 20 minutes et Naruto déclare enfin forfait.

On se calme un peu et mes deux meilleurs amis s'en vont.

Avant de partir, Naruto me glisse à l'oreille : " Sérieux, Saku, ce mec il n'est pas assez bien pour toi...". Ce à quoi je lui réponds qu'il n'a pas a jugé les gens qu'il ne connait pas.

Je me fit un thé et décida d'aller me coucher en espérant bien rêver de ce beau roux...


	2. Chapter 2

* Salut jeunes gens de Konoha, vous êtes sur la radio la plus fun d...*

7h15.

J'suis vraiment obligée de me lever ?

Bon, direction la salle de bain.

Après 30 min de préparation, je pars de chez moi, en route pour le lycée.

J'allume mon Ipod et marche sans vraiment faire attention aux alentours.

*Boum*

- Oh je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. Me dépêchais-je de dire.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas comme si t'étais imposante, ricana l'interéssé.

- Ah ça n'est que toi.

Je le contourna avec l'intention de continuer mon chemin mais il me retint par le poignet et m'attira vers lui.

- On t'a jamais appris à dire bonjour ?

- Seulement aux personnes qui en valent la peine. Maintenant lâche-moi.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas salué.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour qui ?

- Bonjour Uchiwa.

- Bonjour Haruno.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

Il dessera son emprise autour de mon poignet. Je le massa doucement en jurant.

- Sois poli.

Je ne lui répondis pas et traça mon chemin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver celui-là. AAAAAHHHHHH il m'énerve ! Pour qui il se prend ?

J'arrivais devant le lycée. J'aperçu Tenten, Ino, Hinata et Temari. J'alla les rejoindre.

- T'en fais une tête Saku ! S'écria Temari.

- Mouais, j'étais de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que...

- Vous avez vu ça ? Dit Tenten en montrant du doigt un couple qui venait d'arriver.

Je regarda plus précisément et vit Karin (la pouf de ce lycée, grrr elle me tape sur le système mais pas autant que cet idiot de Uchiwa, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui) au bras de... Non, IMPOSSIBLE !

Ino me lança un regard triste mais je ne m'attarda pas sur elle, j'étais trop omnibulée par le couple.

Comment est-ce qu'un garçon comme lui pouvait aimer être avec ce genre de filles ?

Et puis, comment a-t-il pu me draguer alors qu'il a une copine ?

Tenten remarqua mon désarroi.

- Dis Saku, il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et mon cousin... à la fête d'Ino.

- Quoi ? Non, non... On a juste beaucoup parlé, enfin tu sais avec l'alcool... Dis-je en riant jaune.

Bordel ! Où avais-je la tête ? Il ne pouvait PAS être libre. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il fait espérer dans ce cas ? Est-ce qu'il est comme l'autre idiot ? Un collectionneur de filles ?

Je ferma les yeux pour oublier cette vision. Ino me tira par le bras. Je n'avais pas entendu la sonnerie et nous devions aller en cours.

Naruto arriva juste lorsque nous entrions en classe. Je m'installa à côté d'Ino. Naruto, lui, était assis derrière moi, son voisin n'était pas encore arrivé. Et j'espérais qu'il s'était fait renversé sur le chemin...

Malheureusement ce dernier passa la porte de son air hautain, et s'assit aux côtés de Naruto.

- Yo ! Alors t'as fait quoi hier ? J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler ! dit Naruto.

- Je pionçais, vois-tu, on n'est pas tous montés sur piles...

- Pfff, t'es nul, t'aurais répondu, t'aurais pu venir chez Sakura...

- Ah ouais, répondis le taciturne, (je sentais qu'il me regardais), j'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

- Oh on a rien fait de particulier... Mais c'était posé.

- Ok.

J'essaya de me concentrer sur le cours mais je savais bien que Sasuke me fixait.

La sonnerie retentit et je rangea mes affaires. Je sortis rapidement et entrepris d'aller à la bibliothèque puisque nous avions une heure de perm. Sur le chemin, Naruto me rattrapa :

- Et bien, t'es pressé ou quoi ?

- J'dois aller à la bibliothèque, j'ai des recherches à faire sur...

Mais je ne pu continuer ma phrase. Sasori et sa... copine (ça me faisait mal de le dire) venaient dans notre direction.

- Hey Sakura, ça va bien ? Me dit Sasori, comme si de rien n'était.

Je serra les poings et lui répondit le plus calmement possible :

- Oui très bien. Et toi, je vois que tu perds pas ton temps...

Il regarda Karin puis me fit un sourire en coin.

- J'ai pas le temps d'attendre, dit-il.

J'allais exploser, je lui lança un regard noir et le bouscula en passant à côté de lui.

Naruto me héla mais je ne voulais pas me retourner.

J'arriva enfin à la bibliothèque, elle était pratiquement vide hormis les quelques élèves du groupe d'échec.

Je me rendis dans un rayon et pris un livre au hasard puis m'installa à une table.

Je ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'asseya à côté de moi.

- Hum hum.

Je releva les yeux.

- Oui ?

- Je...

- Tu ?

- Je m'appelle Lee. Et je me demandais si... si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi un de ces jours ?

Je considéra le jeune homme qui s'était assis à côté de moi. Plutôt mignon si on oubliait son imposante pilosité sourciliaire.

- Et bien, Lee...

- Oh je sais, c'est nul comme technique de drague mais vois-tu ça fait des mois que je t'ai remarqué et je n'arrive pas à venir te parler. Je... n'aurais pas dû, oublies ce que j'ai dit.

Il commença à se lever mais je le retins par le poignet.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas coupé, repris-je avec un sourire aux lèvres, tu aurais su que j'apprécierais passer une soirée en ta compagnie.

Lee sauta et me fit un sourire éblouissant en mettant son pouce en avant, il s'écria :

- Tu ne regretteras pas cette soirée, Sakura-chan !

La documentaliste nous regarda et nous fit un bruyant : Chuuut.

On se regarda et sourîmes.

- Je te donne mon numéro comme ça, on pourra choisir une date, d'accord ?

- Ouiiii, dit Lee, tout content.

Je nota mon numéro sur un bout de papier et le donna à Lee qui reparti étudier.

Je décida que j'avais assez lu pour aujourd'hui et remis le livre à sa place. En sortant, je jeta un coup d'oeil à Lee qui le vit et me refit son sourire.

Je ris intérieurement. Lee n'étais pas le genre de garçon dont je pouvais tomber amoureuse, mais je pense qu'il ferait un très bon ami.

J'arriva dans la cour et vit Ino et Kiba sur un banc. Celle-ci me fit signe d'approcher.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il Mademoiselle ? Salut Kiba !

- Bin t'étais où ? Me quetionna ma meilleure amie.

- Là où tu ne mettras jamais les pieds... dis-je en rigolant. Bon je vous laisse, pas trop envie de tenir la chandelle, moi ! Tu sais où est Naruto ?

- Devant, avec Sasuke.

- Okey, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrée du lycée.

J'aperçus mon ami assis sur le rebord du mur et à ses côtés, Sasuke Uchiwa appuyé contre le mur.

- Yo Saku ! Dit le blondinet.

- Yo.

- T'étais où ?

- A la bibliothèque, tu le sais en plus.

- Ah oui ! dit-il en se tapant le front avec sa main.

Sasuke me dévisageai et je n'aimais pas vraiment ça.

- Dis Naruto... On va manger des ramens, ce soir ?

- Chez Ichiraku ? répondit l'interressé, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Bien sûr !

- *Big smile*

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Je devins blanche comme un fantôme et Sasuke s'en rendit compte. Je pense que cela a joué sur sa réponse...

- Avec plaisir.

- Suuupeeer, cria Naruto.

Je foudroya le ténébreux du regard et lui me rendit un sourire en coin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait !

- Bon, j'dois y aller.

- Tu vas où Sas'ke ? demanda Naruto.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Et l'Uchiwa entra dans le lycée, nous laissant enfin seuls.

- Il est bizarre Sasuke, en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Bof, j'm'en tape un peu... répondis-je, blasée.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Il est sympa pourtant...

- Sympa ? Si pour toi sympa signifie prendre les gens de haut et être un associable invétéré alors oui, Sasuke Uchiwa est sympa.

Naruto rigola. Et je mêlai mon rire au sien.

- En tout, Sakura-chan, soit pas "sympa" ce soir XD

- T'inquiètes, tu me connais *smile*

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous rendîmes en cours.

La journée passa plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire et lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, j'attendis Naruto devant le lycée.

Les filles me rejoignirent.

- Alala j'espère vraiment que nos révisions de hier ont porté leur fruit, me dit Tenten.

- T'..t'in..quiète..p..pas Tenten, bredouilla Hinata et l'intéressé lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Hinata-chan, soupirais-je, il faudra vraiment qu'un jour tu vaincs ta timidité, surtout que je ne vois pas d'énergumène blond dans les parages.

Hinata rougis et ce fut Ino qui parla à sa place :

-Oh que si, dit ma meilleure amie en montrant quelque chose derrière chose derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vit Naruto se dirigeant vers nous, accompagné de l'Uchiwa.

- Ah croire qu'Hinata est munie d'un radar spécialement pour Naruto, murmurais-je en souriant.

Mes amies rirent à ma réflexion pendant que Naruto et l'autre arrivèrent à nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça les filles ? Questionna Naruto.

- C'est…

- C'est sûrement parce que elles ont vu la tête de Bubble gum, me coupa l'Uchiwa.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je m'apprêta à lui coller une baffe magistrale dont je détient le secret mais celui-ci m'arrêta dans mon élan en attrapant mon poignet.

- Tu devrais arrêté d'être insolente, sinon un jour je vais vraiment te le casser, ton poignet… Murmura-t-il. Son visage s'était rapproché du mien. Un peu trop à mon goût, d'ailleurs.

Je senti mes joues chauffées, de colère mais aussi de malaise.

Il me lâcha et ricana.

Je le regardais d'un mauvais œil lorsque Naruto, qui se voulait sympa et souhaitais effacer au plus vite ce moment, dit :

- Bon, c'est quand qu'on mange ?

Ou peut-être bien qu'il ne pensait qu'à manger, en fait…

Naruto nous tira, l'Uchiwa et moi, par les mains et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant préféré de Naruto, j'ai nommé : Ichiraku !

On s'installa à une table et Naruto alla commander.

Je sentais encore le regard sombre de l'Uchiwa qui était assis en face de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu veux ma photo ? Lui crachais-je.

- Non, pas besoin d'avoir une horreur pareil, merci. Répondit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il m'ééééneeeeeeeerveeeeeeeee !

Par chance, Naruto arriva avec… 7 bols de nouilles ?

- Euh… Naruto, on est que 3, tu le sais ça ?

- Rooo, Sakura-chan, j'ai une de ces faim de loup, t'imagines même pas !

Je fis la moue et pris le bol qu'il me tendis. On mangea dans le plus grand des silences, ce qui était des plus surprenant sachant que l'on mangeait avec Naruto Uzumaki.

Les clochettes de la portes de restaurant se firent entendre et je me retourna pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

- Oh non ! Pas lui ! Laissais-je échapper.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

& BONNE ANNEE !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Désolé pour le retard mais c'est dûr, j'avais les partielles à réviser. Excusez-moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jeune homme qui venait de franchir le seuil du restaurant n'était autre que Sasori.

Il m'aperçut et je détourna vite le regard.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et me retourna. Je plongea mes yeux émeraudes dans les siens et il me fit ce sourire qui me faisait craquer.

- Re-bonjour Sakura.

- Hn.

- Pas très bavarde ce soir, pourtant à la fête d'Ino, tu parlais beaucoup, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- A la fête d'Ino, tout était différent. Répondis-je froidement.

- Hum hum, intervint Naruto.

Sasori le dévisagea puis regarda Sasuke. Il détourna vite son regard de l'Uchiwa et cela m'intrigua.

- Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! A bientôt Sakura ! S'exclama Sasori en se dirigeant au comptoir.

Sasuke le suivait du regard pendant que le roux s'éloignait de la table. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils s'est passé entre eux…

- Pfff, ce gars-là, je le sens pas, souffla Naruto.

- A qui le dis-tu, murmura Sasuke.

Je lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais celui-ci répondit :

- Cherche pas Haruno, ce ne sont aucunement tes affaires.

Je ne répondis même pas. Je n'aime vraiment pas son comportement, il fallait toujours qu'il prenne les gens de haut…

Je regarda Naruto, il en était déjà à son 3ème bol de nouilles.

- Quand je te disais qu'il était « sympa », j'avais raison, non ? M'adressais-je au blondinet.

- Humpf, Naruto s'étouffa avec ses nouilles, Sakura-chan, c'est pas très gentil, me dit-il sur un air faussement énervé.

L'Uchiwa me dévisagea et je lui répondis, comme si de rien n'était :

- Cherche pas Uchiwa, ce ne sont aucunement tes affaires.

Et Naruto de s'esclaffer comme un enfant.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Haruno, tu risquerais de perdre, me lança le ténébreux, un étrange sourire aux lèvres…

Naruto dévisagea son ami puis se tourna vers moi, sûrement dans l'attente d'une réponse mais je ne fis rien. Cet abruti ne méritait pas mon attention.

Nous attendîmes en silence que Naruto finisse ses bols. L'Uchiwa avait l'air de s'ennuyer et au bout de quelques minutes, il prétexta une chose importante à faire, s'excusa auprès de Naruto et fila.

J'étais seule avec Naruto, j'allais pouvoir me renseigner sur quelques trucs qui me dérangeait…

- Dis… Naruto-kun…

- Oh oh, me coupa mon ami, quand tu utilises ce terme, cela n'envisage rien de bon…

- Décidément, tu ne me connais que trop bien, soufflais-je, exaspérée que ma tentative de l'amadouer est échouée.

- Alors que veux-tu ? M'interrogea Naruto.

- Oh rien d'important si ce n'est que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre l'Uchiwa et Sasori…

- J'en sais rien du tout, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Et arrête de l'appeler par son nom, il s'appelle SA-SU-KE.

- Je sais très bien comment il s'appelle, mais pourquoi devrais-je l'appeler par son prénom alors que lui ne le fait pas pour moi ?

- Si, il le fait, mais quand t'es pas là…

- Quoi ? Vous parlez de moi derrière mon dos ? M'esclamais-je.

- T'inquiètes Saku, on ne dit pas de mal de toi.

- Venant de l'Uchiwa, cela m'étonnerais…

- Il n'est pas si méchant que ça ! D'ailleurs il ne l'est pas du tout. Enfin… si ce n'est qu'il traite les filles comme des jouets…Ce que je lui reproche naturellement ! Finis Naruto en voyant la tête que je faisais.

- C'est clair… Bref. Notre sujet n'est point Sasuke Uchiwa mais sa relation avec Sasori.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne savais rien, faut te le dire en quelle lang…

- Naruto, le coupais-je, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, je pris un air de chien battu, te renseigner pour moi ?

- Non.

- Mais pouuuurquoiiii ?

- Parce que ça ne me regarde pas, t'as qu'à le faire toi !

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! C'est vrai que Sasuke Uchiwa me confie tous ses petits secrets !

- Et Sasori ? M'interrogea mon ami.

- Euh… je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais lui et moi, on n'est pas en très bons termes… Enfin plus moi que lui.

- C'est un crétin ! Je ne t'avais pas prévenu ?

- Si, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours un faible pour les "crétins", dis-je avec une moue.

- Sasuke est un crétin... dit Naruto, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoiii ? Non mais ça va pas toi ! J'ai dis crétin et non monsieur-je suis-imbu-de-ma-personne-je-me-la-pète-et-je-suis-un-macho-accompli.

Naruto se renfrogna. Je me retourna et vit que Sasori me regardais avec attention. Je fis volte-face sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Pff, je sais pas ce que tu lui trouve au rouquin...

- Chuuut, il pourrais t'entendre... murmurais-je.

- Comme s'il ignorait qu'il t'as tapé dans l'oeil ! Ma pauvre Sakura, tu n'es pas très discrète, tu le sais ça ?

- Tais-toi, de toute façon, il a déjà une copine...

- Et il t'as dragué à la soirée et sûrement embrassé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une copine qu'il tient à elle, imagines-toi être sa copine, est-ce que tu aimerais qu'il soit aussi... attentioné envers les autres demoiselles ?

- T'as sûrement raison, grommelais-je, je ne supportais pas que Naruto ai raison, mais la fille en question c'est Karin.

- Oui, je sais. Et alors ? Tu veux te mettre à son niveau ? Lui piquer son copain comme elle l'a fait avec toi ?

Naruto se rendit compte de son énormissime gaffe. Je lui jeta un regard noir, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux et me leva.

- Sakura, attends je ne voulais pas... Cria Naruto mais je sortis du restaurant.

Je ne voulais en parler, j'avais été assez clair sur ce sujet. Comment pouvais-t-il ressortir cette vieille histoire comme ça ? Naruto est le roi des boulets ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je me dirigeais vers un parc. Plutôt LE parc. Le parce où tout a commencé. Et par la même occasion terminé.

_*Flashback*_

_Une petite fille aux cheveux roses est seule sur une balançoire. Elle pleure. _

_Un petit garçon s'approche d'elle. _

_- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_- Pour rien._

_- C'est nul de pleurer pour rien, moi si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de pleurer parce que ça te rend moche._

_- Merci, c'est gentil de me remonter le moral !_

_- C'est juste un conseil... Comment-tu t'appelles ?_

_- Sakura et toi ?_

_- Moi c'est ..._

_9 ans plus tard dans le même parc..._

_- J'ai rencontré une autre fille, Sakura._

_- D'accord, répondit-elle, les yeux embuées de larmes._

_- Et elle m'a demandé de choisir entre elle et toi..._

_- Tu l'as choisie..._

_- Oui, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi, faut pas se leurer. J'aimerais que l'on ne se voit plus, que l'on ne se parle plus..._

_- Très bien, vos désirs sont des ordres, Majesté. Mais je te préviens, pour moi, tu es un inconnu désormais._

_*Fin du flashback*_

Je décida de rentrer chez moi, non sans avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je m'étais promis de ne plus repenser à cette histoire. Je m'en veux et je lui en veux encore plus. Je monta les escaliers, et aperçut devant ma porte d'entrée une enveloppe, je l'ouvris et y découvrit un morceau de papier avec un mot :

_ Désolé_

_ S._

* * *

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience ! Bonne semaine à tous =)


End file.
